maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
MapleStory: ARK
ARK '''is an update following Nova. It will introduce a new Pirate Lef race class, Ark, 5th Job Advancement Improvements, Monster Park Expansion, A New Episode in the Grand Athenaeum, and the 6th Region of the Arcane River. 1st: V CARE * Daily Quests Simplifed! ** Less time shall be spent devoted to daily quests, while receiving the same rewards. ** Legion System's Golden Wyverns will have increased spawn rate. ** Kritias daily quests have been reduced from 5 to 3. *** Stages 1 to 3 will be reduced to 1 stage. *** The amount of Anti-magic Stone Fragments will stay the same. ** Scrapyard daily quests have been reduced from 5 to 3, and the quests will now reward 10,000,000 EXP. *** Certain quests involving the Demolishizer have been made easier. *** The amount of daily quests required to proceed with Dummie's storyline has been reduced from 3 to 2. ** Dark World Tree daily quests are now simplified. ***[ARK/(Daily) Dark World Tree: Bottom Tier|[Daily Dark World Tree: Bottom Tier]] will now require 100 Polluted Tree Sap and 100 Defiled Tree Sap instead of 300 of each, and the quests will now reward 10,000,000 EXP. ***[ARK/(Daily) Dark World Tree - Corruption Cleanup|[Daily Dark World Tree - Corruption Cleanup]] will now reward a Faint Stigma Spirit Stone instead of giving an additional daily quest. ** Vanishing Journey quests are reduced. *** For every additional area you unlock in Arcane River, the amount of daily quests will be reduced by 1, while the daily reward will stay at 8 Symbols. **** When Chu Chu Island is completed, the daily quests will be reduced from 5 to 4. **** When Lachelein is completed, the daily quests will be reduced from 4 to 3. **** When Arcana is completed, the daily quests will be reduced from 3 to 2. **** When Morass is completed, the daily quests will be reduced from 2 to 1. ** Hungry Muto's daily runs will be simplified. *** For every additional area you unlock in Arcane River, you can choose to receive the Symbols directly based on your '''best attempt for that day. ****For example, if you obtain 3 Symbols on your best run, you can receive another 3 Symbols instantly based on the number of immediate completions you have; if you obtain 5 Symbols on your best run, you can receive another 5 Symbols instantly. **** When Lachelein is completed, you will be able to immediately complete 1 run to receive the Symbols instantly. **** When Arcana is completed, you will be able to immediately complete 2 runs to receive the Symbols instantly. **** Note that the EXP reward will NOT be given if you choose to immediately complete the run. ** Dream Defender's daily runs will be simplified. *** For every additional area you unlock in Arcane River, you can choose to receive Dream Coins directly based on your best attempt for that day. ****For example, if you obtain 90 Coins on your best run, you can receive another 90 Coins instantly based on the number of immediate completions you have; if you obtain 100 Coins on your best run, you can receive another 100 Coins instantly. **** When Arcana is completed, you will be able to immediately complete 1 run to receive the Coins instantly. **** When Morass is completed, you will be able to immediately complete 2 runs to receive the Coins instantly. **** Note that the EXP reward will NOT be given if you choose to immediately complete the run. *** Additional coins will be given for lower performance (see Daily Minimum Arcane Symbol Increase below). ** Spirit Savior's daily runs will be simplified. *** For every additional area you unlock in Arcane River, you can choose to receive Spirit Coins directly based on your best attempt for that day. ****For example, if you obtain 10 Coins on your best run, you can receive another 10 Coins instantly based on the number of immediate completions you have. **** When Morass is completed, you will be able to immediately complete 1 run to receive the Coins instantly. *** Additional coins will be given for lower performance (see Daily Minimum Arcane Symbol Increase below). * V Matrix Slot Growth System ** The master level of V Matrix slots can be extended 5 levels past the maximum, up to Level 30! ** To do this, you will use Matrix Points. One point shall be given for every level past 200 (up to 50). * Arcane Catalyst System, to allow Arcane Symbols to be tradeable within account. * Other 5th Job Improvements. * Elite Boss + Pollo & Fritto Efficiency Improvements ** The monsters in Pollo's portals will now scale to the strength of the highest level monster in your current map. ** New portal has been added: Pollo's Stormwing Hunt *** Hunt as many monsters as you can while chasing the legendary Stormwing. *** Defeating the Stormwing will reward an additional 6 seconds to hunt monsters. ** Pollo and Fritto entry tickets can no longer be used in towns. * Daily Minimum Arcane Symbol Increase ** Easy mode for Hungry Muto has been added, rewarding 1 Symbol per completion, regardless of time spent. ** Dream Defender will reward additional coins based on floor cleared, via the Rank 1 NPC. *** Clearing floor 3/13/23 will reward 5 extra coins. *** Clearing floor 4/5/14/15/24/25 will reward 4 extra coins. *** Clearing floor 6/16/26 will reward 3 extra coins. *** Clearing floor 7/8/17/18/27/28 will reward 2 extra coins. *** Clearing floor 9/19/29 will reward 1 extra coin. ** Spirit Savior will reward additional coins based on total coins accumulated. *** Accumulating a total of 1 to 3 coins will reward 2 extra coins. *** Accumulating a total of 4 to 8 coins will reward 1 extra coin. * Ark Innocent Scroll ** Reset your item's scrolled stats while keeping the Star Force enhancements! ** This will cost 10,000 Spell Traces for each attempt, at a 30% success rate. * Monster Park Expansion! ** A new Level 200+ dungeon has been released: Vanishing Journey. ** Players must have completed the main Vanishing Journey questline to access it. * Improved Burning Field after Server Check * Grand Athenaeum Episode 5: The Shadow Alchemist ** Learn the tale of Zero Alpha, back when he was called "Eight", as well as a friend he forgot in Shadowvale. 2nd: ARK * New Class: Ark * A young boy who became a monster, ARK. 3rd: ESFERA * Arcane River 6th Region: Esfera * Boss Commander Will (From Zero Storyline) Trivia * Global MapleStory will introduce the following things: ** Bonus stats and Rebirth Flames, replacing Nebulite system ** Reboot world in Europe region ** 25 stars enhancement ** LAB server - experimental, temporary server. * MapleSEA did not receive the Boss Will in the Ark update. ** Boss Will was released as part of the 13th Anniversary update. * MapleSEA, will release the following things with the Monad Blockbuster Update ** 25 Stars Enhancement (v178 Update) ** Flame Stats Update (v178 Update) * All Overseas MapleStory Services, with the exception of Thailand will receive the Monad Blockbuster Content. Gallery 메이플스토리 ARK 업데이트 소개영상 메이플스토리 업데이트 정보센터 20171221 아크_티저_영상 MapleStory - Ark Teaser 메이플스토리 업데이트 정보센터 20180104 잠식을 억누르고 부활, 아크의 반격 적으로 만난 두 친구, 아크의 각성 신규직업 아크 광고영상 (30초 버전) 신규직업 아크 광고영상 (풀 버전) 메이플스토리 업데이트 정보센터 20180125 태초의 바다, 에스페라 에스페라, 종말의 시작 MSEA Ark Trailer MapleStorySEA ARK Ark Content Update MapleStorySEA Ark 5th Job Boss Will Trailer|MapleSEA Boss Will trailer MapleStory Ark Announcement Trailer MapleStory Ark Trailer MapleStory Ark Content Update Guide Ark Class Spotlight MapleStory Ark Monad Trailer MapleStory Ark Monad Content Update Guide MapleStory Ark Lab Server Trailer 【メイプルストーリー】アーク ティザーPV 【メイプルストーリー】ARKアップデート紹介PV 【メイプルストーリー】アークPV（♪アメノセイ「Clock」） 【MapleStory】 Ark Music Video by AMENOSEI JP Ver (English Subtitles) 【メイプルストーリー】アークPV Short ver.（♪アメノセイ「Clock」） 【新楓之谷】ARK改版 亞克黑襲 【新楓之谷】壓制侵蝕，浴火重生，ARK的反擊 【新楓之谷】成為敵人的好友，ARK的覺醒 MapleStory ARK New Class|THMS Ark Microsite Share 1.jpg|Ark Microsite. MapleStory ARK Ark Microsite Share 2.jpg|Ark Microsite. V Care Pt 1 Ark Microsite Share 3.jpg|Ark Microsite. V Care Pt 2 Ark Microsite Share 4.jpg|Ark Microsite. V Care Pt 3 Ark Microsite Share 5.jpg|Ark Microsite. Morass Daily Quests Ark Microsite Share 6.jpg|Ark Microsite. Shadow Alchemist Ark Microsite Share 7.jpg|Ark Microsite. Meet Ark Ark Microsite Share 8|Ark Microsite. Arcane River New Area: Esfera, Origin Sea Ark Microsite Share 9.jpg|Ark Microsite. New Boss: Commander Will Ark Microsite Share 10.jpg|Ark Microsite. Blockbuster: Monad Ark Microsite Share 11.jpg|Ark Microsite. Lab Server